


Christmas Brings Strange Surprises

by RedPhoneBooth



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Kissing, M/M, My First Fanfic, Oblivious Derek, Oblivious Stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-18
Updated: 2014-02-18
Packaged: 2018-01-12 23:51:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1205089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedPhoneBooth/pseuds/RedPhoneBooth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Both Derek and Stiles get a present for Christmas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas Brings Strange Surprises

**Author's Note:**

> So, first fanfic. Huh. I'd never known why people had nerves posting their works, but now I definitely understand. Oh, God. Please leave a comment to tell me what you think and you can be totally honest.  
> P.S. if you see any spelling mistakes, please point them out. And you can find me on [Tumblr](http://redphonebooth3.tumblr.com/)

The last few weeks Stiles’s been having feelings towards a certain moody werewolf. And like the blabbermouth he is, he had to tell Scott. But to Stiles’ surprise, it wasn’t exactly news to Scott.

  
‘What do you mean “you suspected”?’ Stiles had asked a little baffled.

  
‘Well, you’re not subtle when it comes to showing what’s on your mind.’ Scott explained.

  
‘Yeah, but still, it couldn’t have been that obvious?’

  
‘Dude, I’m pretty sure Lydia heard your heart beat like crazy! I think Derek’s just trying to ignore it.’

  
‘Good, because I sure am never gonna talk about it ever again, it’s not like he likes me anyways. Why me, why am I the one that had to get feelings for Derek?! God, he and his stupid abs and stupid tattoo and stupid face. Oh God, Scott you gotta help me out here, dude!’ Stiles said desperately.

  
‘There’s not much I can do I’m afraid.’ Scott said with a sorry look on his face.

  
Stiles moaned in self pity. ‘Fine, can we just play video games and forget this ever happened?’

  
‘Sure, Halo?’

  
‘Whatever you want, it’s not like you’ll be able to beat me anyway.’ Stiles said smugly.

  
‘Not true, I’ve beaten you before’ Scott argued

  
‘Dude, I let you win. You were doing those sad puppy dog eyes again and I felt sorry for you.’

  
‘Whatever’

 

The first time it happened Derek didn’t think much of it. Elevated heart rate isn’t really something to worry about. But the next few times, he was starting to get suspicious. He found out the heartbeat belonged to Stiles. He also noticed that not only did Stiles’ heartbeat quicken, but every time he tried to look at him, he looked away. Derek didn’t know what to do with this, so for now he’d just ignore it. He won’t deny that he’s never thought of Stiles as more than a friend, but he won’t admit it either. Until Scott came to him one day.

  
‘Derek, we need to talk.’ Scott started.

  
‘About what?’ Derek said.

  
‘Stiles.’ Scott could barely hear the blip in Derek’s heartbeat.

  
‘What about him.’ He rumbled looking at Scott with a scowl.

  
‘You know what. There’s no way you haven’t noticed. He’s head over heels for you, Derek! Now, I suggest you do something about it.’

  
‘There’s nothing I can do.’

  
‘Fine, if you wanna be stubborn, I won’t stop you. Just know that I warned you.’ Scott said leaving the loft. I guess I’ll just have to take matters into my own hands then, Scott thought to himself.

 

A week later almost the whole pack was gathered around the fireplace at the Stilinski’s. They’d all accepted Stiles’ offer of spending Christmas there now that his dad knew about the whole supernatural thing going on in Beacon Hills.

  
‘D’you think he’ll come?’ Stiles asked Scott.

  
‘Stop moping, he said he’d be here.’ Scott said a bit annoyed. He’d been hearing things like this ever since Derek said he’d be there at Christmas and it was driving Scott insane.  
Suddenly the doorbell rang and Stiles practically leaped at the door. He opened it and in front of him was Derek in a black t-shirt and his leather jacket.

  
‘Dude, put on a sweater it’s freezing outside.’ Stiles said nervously.

  
‘Merry Christmas to you too.’ Derek replied

  
Stiles opened the door further so Derek could come in. Stiles’ heart was pounding in his chest and he couldn’t slow it down. Derek tried not to focus on that while walking into the living room and greeting the pack. He took a seat on the arm of the couch next to Isaac.

  
‘I’ll get something to drink.’ Stiles said clearly looking for an excuse to leave the room and take a breather.

  
‘I’ll help’ Derek said quickly, because he really needed to talk to him.

  
‘Uh no you don’t ha-‘ Stiles tried, but Derek just shook his head and followed him to the kitchen.

  
‘Wait!’ Scott said suddenly

  
They both turned to look at him with a puzzled look.

  
‘Look up.’ Scott clarified seeing the looks on their faces.

  
Right above their heads mistletoe was attached to the doorframe that lead to the kitchen. And Stiles really wished the ground would just swallow him whole right now. His eyes found Derek’s and Stiles saw him inching closer. Next thing he knew soft lips were touching his. It wasn’t even more than a brush of their lips. Stiles remembered he had hands so he put one on the back of Derek’s neck and the other fisted in his t-shirt and started kissing him like his life depended on it. Derek had to hold himself on the wall when Stiles pulled him in abruptly. Once he found his balance again, he swung his arms around Stiles waist and hoisted him up on the wall. Stiles followed his lead and locked his legs behind Derek’s middle and threw his arms around his neck. Stiles licked Derek’s lips and Derek opened his mouth without hesitation so Stiles pushed his tongue in exploring Derek’s mouth. For a moment they both forgot everything until they broke apart both heavily panting. Stiles rested his forehead against Derek’s still being held up against the wall.

  
‘Took you long enough, Sourwolf.’ Stiles whispered with a blinding grin on his face at which Derek couldn’t help but smile back and brushed their noses. Eventually he put Stiles back on the ground arms still around each other and faces just inches apart.

  
‘I don’t want to interrupt your make-out session or anything, but before clothes are being thrown around, I’d just like to mention that I want to leave here without any trauma’s.’ Jackson said clearly uncomfortable.

  
‘Says the guy who shoves his tongue so far down Lydia’s throat , I’m worried she might actually choke. But when it comes to you, it’s probably the only thing she might choke on.’ Stiles replied sarcastically.

  
Jackson was taken aback by that and they all burst out in laughter. And even though she tried to hold it in, Lydia couldn’t help but laugh along with them. The chuckle he got from Derek was one of the most beautiful things he’d ever heard in his life and he’ll never stop trying to make him do that again. Then Derek furrowed his brow in concern.

  
‘What’s wrong?’ Stiles asked worriedly

  
‘Just thinking. Where’s your dad?’

  
‘He said he didn’t want to spend Christmas with a bunch of wolves, so he and Scott’s mom are out on a date.’ They’d started dating about two months ago and when Scott and Stiles found out, they couldn’t have been happier. ‘Why?’

  
‘I don’t think the Sherriff would like me dating his underage son.’

  
‘Derek Hale, are you asking me to go out on a date with you?’ Stiles smiled and his heart fluttered

  
Derek sighed, ‘Yes, I believe so.’

  
‘Okay, I’ll go, under three conditions.’

  
‘Conditions?’ Derek asked cautiously.

  
‘One: Under no circumstances are you ever allowed to wear a shirt when I’m around.’

‘I can’t go walking around half naked in the street. How am I supposed to take you out on a date?’

‘Well, then I guess we’ll just have to stay inside. I’ve got plenty of ideas that we can do inside.’ Stiles wiggled his eyebrows.

‘Fine, next?’ Derek felt the corners of his mouth tugging upwards.

‘Two: at midnight on new year’s eve, I expect to be kissed, because I refuse to be the one who has to watch all the other couples kiss.’

‘You always said that it’s a stupid tradition.’ Scott whined

‘Yeah, because I was the loser who had to watch the rest of you be all lovey-dovey with each other!’ Stiles threw back

‘Fair enough and the last?’ Derek asked wanting Stiles’ attention again.

‘I haven’t gotten my Christmas present yet.’

‘When was your dad getting back again?’ Derek asked

‘Not until tomorrow afternoon.’

‘I think we both know what you’re getting for Christmas.’ Derek whispered in his ear with a cheeky grin. Stiles froze and his face coloured red.

‘That’s our cue!’ Isaac said with the rest of the group suitely following

‘Here,’ Derek threw him the keys to the loft, ‘go nuts, I don’t care, just make sure everything is in place when I get home and I want no complaints of the neighbours!’ Isaac nodded once and they were out of the house within the minute without even saying goodbye.

The frontdoor shut and soon their mouths found eachother again kissing violently. They were both shirtless once they reached the stairs. And by the time they landed on the bed, Derek had already sucked a hickey beneath Stiles’ collarbone and shed them both of their trousers. Stiles was certain of three things: one, he couldn’t have asked for a better present. Two, there was no doubt in his mind that Christmas was definitely his favourite holiday. And three, no matter how hard it might get, he was never giving up on this.


End file.
